


Death and Madness

by Hobbit4Lyfe



Category: Psycho (1960)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-11-13
Updated: 2015-11-13
Packaged: 2018-05-01 09:56:16
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 141
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5201573
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Hobbit4Lyfe/pseuds/Hobbit4Lyfe
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Two sisters, one man, one boy. Someone ends up dying. This is inspired by Alfred Hitchcock's Psycho and its' sequels (mostly parts 2 and 3 of the 4-part series). Moved from FanFiction.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Death and Madness

“Norman,” a woman’s voice said. “Norman, can you hear me?”  
The man opened his eyes, frantically searching the nearly empty room, finally focusing on a brown-haired woman, the doctor that was in front of him.  
“Norman, do you remember who I am? Where you are? Why you’re here?”  
“Too… Too many questions… Head… hurts…”  
“Please, Norman…? Norma…? Emma…?”  
“I… I think I’m Norman now,” he said. “Which one of my mothers put me here this time?”  
“It… I guess it was your aunt, Norman. You only have one mother. It was more so the illness that brought you here. I’ve heard so many stories about why you killed your mother, but what happened to you when you were young that drove your mother and your aunt insane? Do you know?”  
“Mother… Emma… said it had something to do with my father.”


End file.
